My Darling (New Version)
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: So I fixed up my last verison of this and hope this works out better. Just a little GrayxJuvia fluff


**Hey all you readers, this is an updated version of my last one since it was a bit rushed. Hope this works out better**

Erza and her team walked back into the guild after being away on a three day job. Juvia ran over jumping into Gray's arms. "Gray my love! You're home!" she said happily. Gray held her tightly looking at her. "Do you seriously have to shout it?" he muttered. "But Juvia missed you." She said softly. "I know you did but seriously. I don't need everyone seeing you come running to me only to nearly strangle me." he said letting her down. Juvia looked at him fiddling with her blue hair. "I-I guess not…." She went quiet and Gray walked off. "Wait! Juvia has some news!" she called running after him. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked. "Juvia has a solo job to do. Is my darling Gray okay with that?" she asked. He nodded sitting down, now completely stripped except for his boxers. "That's great! I'll see you in a week then?" she asked leaning on his back hugging his neck. "Yeah sure. Whatever." He said as she kissed his cheek. He just sat there staring straight ahead. Juvia looked at him and pulled away. "Gray is angry at Juvia for hugging him." She whined before running out of the guild crying. Gray didn't move.

He couldn't. Not without allowing Juvia to see his true feelings.

He walked off back over to Natsu on purposely picking a fight just to get to beat something. Lucy and Erza watched at the two argued and punched each other. Natsu suddenly stopped and just looked at Gray before walking off. "Get back here and fight me flame brain!" Gray snapped. "No. I'm not fighting you anymore." Natsu said sitting down crossing his arms. "What?!" Gray and Lucy both exclaimed. "I'll fight you when you're not emotional!" Natsu snapped looking at Gray. Erza and Lucy turned to Gray to see tears in his eyes. "Gray? What's wrong?" Erza asked walking over to him. Gray turned his back to the girls clenching his fists. "Spit it out ice princess!" Natsu growled glaring at him. Gray said nothing for a minute before sighing. "It's Juvia." He muttered. Erza watched as ice slowly spread from under his feet and across the floor. "Gray calm down please." She said walking over. "What's wrong with Juvia?" "It's not Juvia. It's me!" he snapped. "But you just said…." Erza started when Natsu interrupted. "He's upset because she's upset. He still hasn't told her he loves her." Natsu said. "Shut up Dragneel!" Gray yelled. "Well just tell her you ice brain!" Natsu growled glaring at him. Gray looked back at Natsu as did Erza and Lucy as Natsu glared at Gray.

"How can you let a girl suffer thinking you don't love her when you do?!" he yelled. "You can't let a girl go through that kind of pain Gray! You should've told her weeks ago! Stop worrying about you're fragile reputation and take her before you lose her!" Gray marched up to Natsu as they both glared at each other, faces against each other. "I don't see you telling Lucy you love her!" he fired back. "How about you take your own advice idiot!" Flames engulfed Natsu's hands. "I would if I wasn't arguing with an ice pervert with such a fragile reputation he can't admit when he's in love with the girl who cares so much for him!" Natsu yelled. Gray punched Natsu back. "Watch your mouth Natsu!" Gray hissed. Natsu didn't do anything to fight back he just stood there glaring at Gray. Ice had covered the entire floor and half the walls by this point. There were even some icicles on the ground. Gray sighed heavily looking down pulling his clothes back on. "You're right Natsu. I'll sort it out." He muttered walking out of the guild. Natsu half smiled to himself. "Good luck Gray."

Erza and Lucy just stared at Natsu who slowly glanced at them before he started to melt the ice. "Don't do that Natsu! You'll burn the guild down!" Erza and Lucy screamed running at him. He laughed running off. He was safe from the questions about Lucy for now.

Gray walked through the town as rain poured down. He looked around putting his hand out from his pocket feeling the rain on his hand. "Juvia…" he whispered to himself before he went off to find the water mage. He walked to the park looking around for Juvia since she often went to the park. He paused seeing Juvia standing in the middle of the grass sobbing into her hands. Gray put his hands together creating an umbrella before he walked over to the blue haired girl. He came up behind her and leant over kissing her cheek. Juvia wiped her eyes as the rain stopped falling on her. She looked up to see Gray behind her with his head on her shoulder. "You'll cry your whole body away at this rate Juvia." He said softly. She whimpered softly looking away. She went ridged when his other arm wrapped around her waist holding her tightly. "Stop crying please? And the rain?" he asked softly. She shook her head slowly as the tears still ran down her face. He sighed pulling her off with him keeping them both dry beneath the umbrella. Juvia looked at Gray as he pulled her gently down the path towards his place.

The two walked in and Gray paused as the umbrella fell to the ground and shattered. The were banners hanging from the roof with "Welcome Home Gray" written on it and some food on the table. Juvia just burst into tears again. "Juvia's sorry!" she cried. Gray looked down at Juvia. His Juvia. His baby girl was upset because of him. He dropped down beside her pulling her into his arms. "Jusvia please come back to normal. I need it. That bright happy face whenever I enter a room where you are. I don't even mind the rain when you're upset. I love it. I love you. Every drop of your water filled body." He whispered and she looked up at him still with tears in her eyes. "Juvia I want you." he whispered picking up the doll of him she had made that was still at his place from when she had stayed over while he had been gone. "Forgive me please for upsetting you. I'll do anything to have you back in my arms again. I'd never let you go and I'd love you even after I am dead. Just like you want." He stroked her hair back kissing her nose. "I'll never let you go till we're dead and buried. They'll never be able to take us apart from each other. I promise."

"You were right there in front of me all this time and I've been too stupid to take you. Natsu's right….I'm pathetic…." He looked at the doll of him in his hands. "If you stay with me and never leave my side, I'll let you do anything. I don't care anymore….I want you back that's all…"

Juvia gasped covering her mouth. Her darling little Gray was there with her because he loved her. He _loved_ her!

"Gray my darling!" she said throwing her arms around his neck. Gray smiled at the sweet, innocent Juvia clinging to him. Gray clutched her close to him as she buried her face in his now shirtless chest. "Oh Gray my love. You are the only one for me." she whispered looking up at him. Gray stroked her hair gently before pulling her face to his kissing her. "Oh Gray!" she exclaimed falling back over his arms hitting the ground. "Don't pass out on me Juvia." He said pulling her back against him. She laughed softly holding him. "My poor darling. Juvia will forever be by your side." She whispered. "Till we're dead and buried." Gray smiled kissing her cheek. "I'll be with you long after that. I'll still be with you no matter what happens after we die. I'm never letting you go ever again."

Juvia was over the moon. "Let's get married Gray!" she exclaimed before realizing how straight forward she was being and expecting from him. "O-Or not." She whispered. Gray made her look at him and smiled. "I don't mind you being so blunt Juvia. Sometimes I need it." He said kissing her neck. "So yes, we'll get married." Juvia screamed clapping her hands. "Oh Gray! I love you so much!" she said flinging her arms around his neck again. "We can get married this weekend and have 30 babies and live together in a huge house and be together forever!" Gray pushed her off slightly. "Hold on! I draw the line at 30 babies!" he said and Juvia whimpered. "You don't love Juvia enough to have 40 babies?" she whined. "Hold on it was 30 before!" he snapped. She whined cuddling him. "Not 30 or 40 babies Juvia. 10 maybe. 15 is the limit if you really insist." He said stroking her hair. Juvia looked at him and nodded. "Okay. Juvia agrees to that." Gray sighed softly holding her a little tighter. "You should probably stop the rain." He said. Juvia nodded as the rain slowly stopped. "How about we have some fun with our magic baby?" he said freezing her feet to the ground smirking. She smiled sending out a wave a water to melt it before the water crashed over them both. "B-Baby…?" she whispered and Gray laughed. "You're so cute Juvia." He muttered pulling her into his arms taking her to the bathroom.

"Fancy an ice bath?" he question filling the bathtub with water before making it cold. "No…no! Gray no!" she shrieked as he dropped her in the water. She shot right out clinging to him shivering. He chuckled climbing into the water. "You'll get used to it." He said putting her back in. She reached over adding some hot water warming it up slightly. "That's better." She said before he slowly removed her usual clothes which were now wet. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him gently. He kissed her back keeping her close.

The following morning Gray woke up early and got up having breakfast. Juvia was out soon after wrapping her arms around him. "Juvia is so happy Gray loves her. But Juvia has work to do." She said softly. "I'll go with you. Make sure you're okay." He said and she smiled. They both got ready before Gray took her off towards the guild handing her a ring. "That's you're engagement ring." He muttered tucking his hands in his pockets. She slipped it on her finger and looked at it. It was a white silver band with a blue and white stone making up the single stone in the middle. "Ice and water." She whispered before jumping onto him hugging him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as her arms wrapped around his neck just clinging to him. He continued to walk as if she wasn't there still with his hands in his pockets. "Oh Gray I love you!" she said happily. "Juvia Fullbuster. Suits me."

He walked into the guild and Natsu walked past. "Well I see she isn't mad at you anymore." He said crossing his arms smirking. "No she isn't." Gray said as Lucy walked over. "So how did it go then?" she asked. Gray opened his mouth but Juvia beat him to it. "We're getting married!" Juvia exclaimed holding him tighter. "Congratulations!" Lucy said hugging them both. "I'm so glad you two worked everything out." Juvia smiled nuzzling Gray gently.

Mira looked up beaming as he blue eyes sparkled. "Did someone say married?! Can I organize the wedding?! Please!" Lucy and Juvia laughed as Gray sighed. "Yeah fine." He said looking at Juvia who smiled at him. He rolled his eyes but kissed her cheek. "Love you Juvia." He whispered. "I love you more Gray." He slowly wrapped his arms around her holding her so she didn't have to do it. Natsu leant on Gray's shoulder looking at Mira. "I'll need white silk, satin, lace. A huge white multi layer cake, white blossoms and some floral garlands for the walls. I'll need to get some more drinks organized and make sure that we have a suit for Gray. Oh! I'll need to organize a bouquet and make sure that everything is perfect!" she continued raving on as Natsu and Gray both sighed. "Guess we'll have to make sure there's some mischief." Natsu muttered and Gray smiled. "Don't we always?" Lucy glared at them both. "Don't you dare! This will be yours and Juvia's special day. Don't ruin it with a fight!" she scolded and Juvia nodded in agreement. Natsu and Gray nodded slightly but both knew they wouldn't. No way were they backing out of another fight.

But that's a whole new adventure.

 **If anyone wants the story to continue, just let me know. I'm in two mind if I do or don't but I don't mind. Until next time  
FairyPrincessWriter out**


End file.
